Scar's Story
by Roxyfiction23
Summary: This is the story of how Scar the wolf came to be, and his experiences in the cruel world. Rated T for blood, gore, death, etc.
1. Scar's Story Chapter 1

The dark pup opened up it's eye's for the first time snuggling his mother watched has he crawled over to his pulled him close to keep him protected from the cold snow. A few weeks later the pups were playing with there sibling while the one pup lay in the darkness. The grey and black wolf's name was Moonstar. The she-wolf walked over to the pup and said,"You can go play with your siblings you know." The poor little pup said,"Mom,why haven't you gave me a name yet?"The she-wolf stayed silent,"Well.. your name will come soon." The pup had a tear role down his eye.

[Time Lapse 2 years later]

The Mother and her pups walked down a dark forest and heard a strange noise almost like a "Human Machine."They went deeper into it and saw tall buildings and humans walked through the ruff pavement as it burned and tour there paws. The little pup said to his mother,"Mom, what is this place?" The tall mother shrugged,"i think its called a city."They kept walking. The little pup heard a distant yowl from between buildings,so they walked closer and heard someone yell "MOM!"They ran faster toward the sound. They walked toward an alleyway noticing blood and a cooling dead body,although that was the least of of the pups worries when a furry figure ran straight into the pup.

The nameless pup ran after the furry yelping cat running into humans and nearly getting nameless pup kept chasing the cat. The pup noticed that the cat was picked up and put into a crate, when the pup was picked up and put into a small crate. The pup scratched and clawed when seeing his sibling and his mother getting taken away. The pup noticed a piece of glass in the crate, he looked at it noticing that he had two scars going down his eye. He named himself Scar.

The light came in the crate when he got threw into a cage noticing humans and other curled up and cried. He wanted his family he wanted his wanted someone who would understand his life hated the city,he hated being away from his noticed that life isn't fair nothing that happened was fair. Scar still thought about the cat that ran into him he thought about what probably happened to the cat. He wished he never lived. He new his whole life would be living hell. He lay there and cried himself to sleep. He wakes up from a cat falling into the cage with him.

"Are you okay?" Scar wasn't sure about what was happening.


	2. Scar's Story Chapter 2

"Are you ok?" "Doing great, considering i have more wounds then i can count, my family either dead, or as good as dead, and a demon following my every step. So yeah, I'm REALLY having fun today." Scar worried about the cat he didn't want her to be in pain. Later that night Scar was woken up by some strange whisper noise. Scar looked around and saw a black figure standing behind him. He said,"Who are you?" "That can wait..." The figure said in a dark and creepy voice. Scar was scared but tried not to show it. He stood up and told him,"Look i don't want any trouble!" "I'm not here for your silly words." The figure said having a large evil grin on his face.

Scar felt a shiver go down his spine he didn't know what was happening. "Back off or i'll attack" Scar said with a mad expression. "Haha well i guess you will have to attack then..." The figure said moving closer. Scar jump at him as the figure jumped into his body possessing him. Scar felt pain as the figure was taking over. Scar's eyes started becoming black. Scar yelled, "GET OUT OF ME PLEASE!" Scar cried in fear. His scar on his eye became darker and darker until it was pitch black. Black smoke came from his eyes, he was possessed. He turn his head toward the cat and slowly went up to her. Scar launched back seeing the cat leap up with one eye blue. Scar went into a launching position getting ready to attack. Scar jumps at the cat in full power. The cat jumps out of reach. Scar jumps right into a wall. Scar jumps at the cat but stops in its tracks falling to the ground in pain. Scar slowly turns back to his normal self. Scar sees the cat walk next to him,Scar cries in fear he never wanted it to happen. The cat puts her paw down and gently wiped the tear off of Scar"s face. "So whats your name little guy?" The cat said while putting her tail around Scar. "M-My name is S-Scar" Scar replied with a shutter in his voice."Mines Moon. I think we've got a lot of questions to ask each other," Moon replied while flicking her tail. Scar asked,"D-Did you watch me and the shadow talk?" "Of course, I've always got an eye open. Who was that, anyway?"Moon replied. "I-I really don't know,i'm just s-scared."

"Calm down little buddy,don't rush yourself," Moon encouraged, along with a glance expressing the same emotion. Scar finally calmed down after a few minutes. "Moon can i tell you something?"Scar said sadly. "Fire away."Moon said while grooming Scar. "I-I lost my family in a battle with other wolves and my mom and my brother got taken away by zookeepers."Scar said, trying to hide a tear rolling down his eye. "You have my sympathy, Scar. I've lost my family, as well... They won't be coming back. Well, one will." Moon said to Scar. "Who will that one be?" Scar said to Moon curious."It's a long story, lets just say what just happened isn't very different from what he can do to me." Moon replied with a tiny growl. They curled up and talked about each others backstories.

[Time Lapse]

While Moon and Scar were talking a man walked in the cage and stopped before Moon and Scar. Moon's fur prickled. "Who is that?" Scar said to Moon."I don't know but i don't appreciate him being here, that's for sure,"Moon replied staring at the man. The man ran toward the cage and swiftly broke the lock,and swung the door jumped away defenseless. Scar jumped in front of Moon growling. The man tranquilized both of them. Scar's vision became black.

Moon and Scar woke up with a cat and a wolf in front of them scared."Kill them."The man said yelling at Moon and Scar. The man hit Scar hard making a scar on his side. Scar jumped at the mans arm grabbing it with his jaw closing it tighter and tighter. The man got Scar off his arm,blood pouring from the wound on his arm and blood dripping out of Scar's mouth. The man laughed and pulled them out of the cage in full force putting them in separate cages. The man put the wolf and the nameless cat in front of Scar and Moon. Scar looked at the wolf carefully,Scar noticed that was his little sister Moonlight. "MOONLIGHT!"Scar yelling with one eye becoming black."Moonlight?"Moon said to Scar. "Yes Moonlight she's my sister."Scar replied. "I don't think this is a good time for a family reunion."Moon said with the lock breaking. Scar and Moon jumped on the man.

Scar grabbed the man's leg and dragged him down,while Moon was nameless wolf and cat stared in fear and gratefullness as the man dropped to the grown bleeding. Scar and Moon stepped back and turned around to see the fear in the nameless animals."Sis?" Scar said softly. "Hey,guys. So, how's your day been going?"Moon asked."Brother is that you?" Moonlight said in fear."Yes..its me."Scar replied. Moonlight ran up to Scar and hugged and nuzzled cried on her brother's shoulder."Hate to cut this lovliness short,but we're still here,"Moon replied flicking her tail at the nameless cat."What's your name cat?" Scar asked. "My name is Dusk." The tan cat said. "Well i'm Scar,and that's Moonlight."Scar introduced.

"I'm Moon"Moon told. "It's nice to meet you," Moon said. "M'lady,"Dusk joked, licking Moon's paw. Scar and Moonlight rolled there eye's and giggled."So you guys want to come home with us?" Scar asked. "Sure i want to go!" Moonlight said joyfully."Sure, why not?"Dusk replied."Home being...?" Moon inquired. "Where ever the wind takes us."Scar replied dramatically. On the way home they heard movement in bushes when zookeepers grabbed them and threw back into the cage. "Great" Scar said angry.

They all were thrown onto the concrete ground hurting all there wounds. Dusk walked over to Moon and sat down beside her. Scar walked away and felt the figure taking over again but he tried to hide it from the others. Scar breathed hard but tried not to get the others attention. He struggled to keep it in but he knew he could not keep it in for much longer."Scar are you ok?"Moon asked. "Don't tell the other's please i'm trying to keep it in."Scar said faintly."I won't but you have to fight it."Moon replied with worry on her face. "Thank...you."Scar replied with his vision blurring and going out. Scar let out a scream in pain Dusk and Moonlight quickly ran over."What's going on?!" Moonlight asked."Dusk back away." Moon said to dusk. Scar let out an evil laugh while getting up."I'm back!"Scar said. Moon hisses at the evil side of attacks yells at Scar, "Please, stop!" Moon pins Scar down and bites his muzzle."Oh you want me to stop ha well i'm never getting out of him." Evil Scar says to Moon pushing her off."Scar please i love you!"Moonlight says with a tear going down her face.

Moon hurled herself at Scar hitting him hard in his ribs. A sickening crack sounded before the stunned wolf hit the ground with an audible thump. Scar layed silent on the ground. Scar started coughing up black ooze Moon sighed as she watched the poor wolf in pain.

"Ugh, my head, What happened?"Scar said faintly.


End file.
